


Animals

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bondage and Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji and Schuldig carry on an illicit affair. Bradly Crawford has a distinct problem with someone else using his possessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {......} indicates Mind speech

“No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in…”  
\- Animals by Nickelback

 

It started out innocuously enough. A flash of honey blond and fiery red across a crowded dance floor. A familiar smirking laugh and smoke roughened baritone. Then emerald green eyes locked onto sapphire blue. Tense glares and scattered emotions as the two warred silently across the dance floor.

Each wondering if a fight was immanent.

Then one simple suggestion planted in one blond assassin’s head broke the stalemate.

{Wanna dance Kudoh?}

“Fuck yeah.”

They connected on that dance floor. As their sweat slick bodies gyrated and pulsed with the pounding techno music. Each was looking for their own form of oblivion. From their fucked up lives and criticizing team mates. To get lost in the haze of cigarette smoke and booze. Drink after drink passed their lips as Yohji and Schuldig pressed closer and closer on that strobing square of heaving bodies. Groin to groin and hands griping each others asses as the assassins tried to forget that tomorrow it was back to the self imposed bondage of their chosen lives.

It was inevitable really that they would end up in a nearby rent by the hour dive. Skin to skin as Schu thrust into Yohji’s willing body. It was only after they were rocked by their mind numbing orgasms that they decided not to meet again. It was simply too dangerous. But that type of danger could be addicting and the very next weekend found Yohji back at the same club looking for that wealth of red-gold hair and cynical smirk.

He did not have to wait long before Schu joined him once more on the dance floor. They let the pulsing beat and the heat of each other’s bodies soothe the numbness lurking inside.

Now three months later Yohji and Schuldig were taking any opportunity to sneak off and lose themselves in each other’s bodies.

Fucking Crawford the nerve of him taking my license for a month. Schu thought as he roared down the highway. One god damned mistake and he was grounded like a little boy.

Well he was free now and craving a different sort of addiction than the cigarette clamped between his lips. This addiction had blond hair and a talented mouth. When he got within a block of the Koneko he sent out a “mental hand.” Schu chuckled a bit at how fast it was grasped.

{You want to come out with me for a while?} Schu sent as he parked in a nearby alley.

{God yes! If I have to spent one more minute with Aya and Omi lecturing me on my smoking and drinking someone is going to get punched.} Yohji gratefully replied.

{I’ll swing by and get you. Go out the front and start walking towards the school.} Schu gunned the motor and peeled out of the alley.

Yohji got up from the table where he was trying to put together a floral arrangement for one of the parasitic school girls that made it their hobby to cling to him.

Aya looked up at him and frowned. “Where are you going? We have a lot of work to do.”

Yohji grit his teeth. There was that disdainful, disapproving tone again.

“I need a smoke.”

“Another one Yohji-kun? You just had a cigarette. You know lung cancer is a pretty serious side effect. I was looking on the internet and…” Yohji’s harsh laughter cut Omi off mid sentence.

“Oh give me a fucking break. Like I’m going to live long enough to get cancer. I need out of here before I go nuts. You’re not my mother Omi so quit acting like one. I might be back later.” Yohji left the shop without a backward glance and slammed the door after him.

He did not see the hurt expression on Omi’s face nor Ken placing his arm around the worried teen.

Yohji walked as fast as he could in the direction of the school that disgorged hordes of fan girls every afternoon waiting to hear the familiar thrum of Schu’s sports car.

Yohji did not even have to turn to know who was in the car that pulled up along side him He vaulted over the door with practiced ease and settled himself into the embrace of the Italian leather seats. As Schu roared off down the street with no regard for traffic laws. He ran his fingers through his tawny locks and leaned back with a sigh.

“Tough day babe?” Schu asked as he turned onto the freeway.

“The worst. Aya and Omi were harping on me worse that some over protective parents. How about you?” Yohji closed his eyes and let the cool afternoon air wash over his skin.

“Crawford was being a prick. I left without telling him when he went out for a meeting. I’ll probable catch hell for it later.” Schu smoothly maneuvered the car onto the busy highway.

“Still haven’t managed to get into his pants huh?” Yohji snickered as he lit one of his cancer sticks and inhaled blissfully.

“No but then I could say the same about you. Aya is fucking gorgeous but man is he cold.” Schu plucked the cigarette from between Yohji’s lips and took a deep drag.

“There’s no room for me to fuck him with that stick up his ass. But still a guy can dream.” Yohji grinned.

With Schu he could say what ever the hell he wanted and not be judged. Because it was impossible to hide anything from the telepath. It was a sense of freedom that Yohji found exhilarating. Nothing shocked the red head and they had similar backgrounds. It did not matter what side you were on… an assassin was still a murderer. Unable to resist Yohji reached out and ran his hand up the inside of Schu’s thigh. Up his hand moved till he cupped the waiting warmth and pressed slightly. He leaned over and licked Schu’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me. Right here in this car till I come all over these expensive seats.” The blond whispered and bit sharply on the tender lobe.

Schu bit his lip and it took all his concentration to keep the car on the road. After one particularly forceful grope he nearly slid off the road.

“Damnit Kudoh are you trying to kill us?” Schu was not really upset since it felt so damned good. He needed a place to pull off the road and took the first exit he saw. He started to pant as Yohji unfastened his jeans and slid his hand inside.

“If you wreck Schu you can’t fuck me so find a place now.” Yohji’s other hand had been busy rubbing and stroking the front of his own button flys and he was hard as a rock and wanted the red head deep inside him when he came.

Schu looked frantically for a place to park. He nearly screamed when Yohji pulled his dick from the confines of his pants and bent way over to take the tip in his mouth.

He spotted a gas station that had closed down and turned sharply into the parking lot and pulled around back. Perfect the place was totally deserted. Schu hit the brakes and put the car in park before throwing his head back against the seat.

Yohji slowly lowered his mouth till he had taken the telepath in to the hilt. Schu threaded his fingers in that wealth of sun kissed wavy hair as Yohji bobbed his head over Schu’s achingly stiff cock.

“God baby you sure know how to give head. Yes… like that. God yes.” Schu chanted as he thrust his hips into that moist cavern.

It was inevitable though the effect the blond’s mouth was having on him and he’d much rather fuck Yohji senseless. He tugged on the silken hair in his fists and Yohji raised his head. His lips were wet and glistening and he grinned up at his lover.

“Up you go Kudoh cause I really need to fuck you now.” As soon as Yohji sat up Schu fastened his lips onto the blond’s and enjoyed the salty tang as he tangled his tongue with his lover.

Schu’s hands reached around the blond to cup his ass and squeezed hard. Yohji yelped into his mouth and nipped his lip as a thank you for being a bit rough. They broke apart gasping a moment later as their groins brushed against each other.

“How do you want me?” Yoji gasped.

“Strip off your pants and kneel in the seat facing the back.” Schu watched hungrily as Yohji squirmed a bit to get his pants and boxers off. Then he knelt in the seat as directed. The sight of his ass tipped lightly upward made Schu moan in anticipation.

Yohji leaned forward glad that this was a convertible because he was not that much of a contortionist. He took a deep breath as he felt a hand stroke the smooth skin of his ass and trace the cleft. The light caress only served to enflame him more.

Schu reached into the glove box and retrieved the tube of lube he started keeping there after he met the blond assassin. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and glided them along that crease to the hidden pucker that marked the entrance to Yohji’s body.

There was just enough room for Schu to squeeze in behind the kneeling assassin. Yohji gripped the seat back as the telepath slid two fingers deep inside. He relished the slight burning intrusion and rubbed his groin against the expensive leather upholstery. Yohji was too horny to wait very long and pressed back eagerly onto the seeking fingers. He groaned loudly as they brushed against that spot that made his bones turn to jelly.

“Now Schu! Fuck me now! God I need it so bad. I need you deep in me. Fuck me… fuck me hard.” Yohji panted.

“Your wish is my command babe.” The red head slowly removed his slick fingers and used more of the lube on his rock hard cock. He thoroughly coated his member and grabbed Yohji’s hips. He bent forward and bit at the blond’s neck. “Ready? You asked for it. I’m going to pin you to the seat and fuck you hard.”

“Do it!” Yohji hissed impatiently.

He cried out when Schu slowly sank inside. He was no where near stretched enough but it was a welcome pain. A kind of a penance for the life he led. Yohji wanted to be used. He wanted to make the connection with someone who was just like him.

Schuldig gripped the blond’s hips tight enough to bruise as he was enveloped in Yohji’s velvet sheath. He groaned appreciatively at the tightness of the passage and the overwhelming heat as he sank inside.

“So tight. So fucking tight Kudoh. Gods you feel so damned good.” Schu paused to savor the moment when at last he was fully inside the blond.

Yohji was having none of it though. He wanted to be fucked and he wanted to be fucked right now.

“Move Damnit! What are you waiting for an invitation?” Yohji pressed back hard as his hand snaked down between his body and the seat to fist his own cock. Spreading the pre-cum with his thumb he stroked up and down his rigid length. But it was not nearly enough… he needed the red head to fucking move.

Schu managed a smirk before he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming home again.

“Yes! Schu yes! Harder! Fuck me… do it!” Yohji could not contain his moans as the red head did as he asked.

Groin to ass Schu plunged into Yohji’s slippery depths till they were both gasping for air. Over and over he thrust into the bent over blond as Yohji’s hand sped up stroking himself. The angle of the telepath’s thrusts hit his prostate dead on and he was sobbing for breath under the onslaught. Sweat dripped off of his face and he shuddered as an inferno built within him.

“Gonna… gonna come. Yes… yes fuck me. Faster please Schu. Ah… there right there. Ah God… fucking god…Yes!” With a hoarse cry Yohji pulsed hot and wet. True to his word the blond spilt his hot seed over his clenched fist and onto the expensive leather seat.

Muscles quivered and clamped down on Schu hard. He pressed deeply inside and joined Yohji in a truly mind blowing orgasm. He continued to thrust shallowly as he bathed that tight passage with his milky essence. He collapsed against Yohji’s back as he gasped for air.

Finally spent he slipped free of his lover and flopped over into the driver’s seat. His heaving chest testament to the intensity of the moment. Not one to really cuddle he handed Yohji a handful of paper napkins and nodded at the mess dripping down the tan leather.

“Gee you are so romantic Schu.” Yohji groused as he scrubbed at the mess.

“Hey you dirty the seats you clean it up.” With a shaking hand he lit two cigarettes and passed one to the blond. Then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Yohji took the offered smoke gratefully and slid down into the passenger seat. The blond was still naked from the waist down but he couldn't care less as his craving for after sex nicotine took precedence.

They smoked in silence for a moment before Yohji looked wearily over at his sworn enemy. “We really have got to stop doing this. Sooner or later they are going to find out.”

Schu cracked open one eye to stare at his lover. “Yeah I know.” He was silent for a moment more before adding. “So same time next week?”

“Yeah sure, why the hell not?” Yohji replied as he flicked the butt out of the car.

Schu tucked himself back into his pants as Yohji got dressed. Once the blond was settled back into the car the redhead gunned the engine and roared out of the deserted lot.


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schuldig's trysts in the prequel "Animals" have not gone unnoticed by his leader

It took ten whole minutes for Schuldig to realize Brad was simply not coming back. It took another fifteen for him to realize that he could not get loose. No amount of struggling would free him from the handcuffs that that held his arms above his head. They were fastened to the sturdy head board of Crawford’s bed and all Schuldig received from his efforts were the raw chafe marks that now encircled each wrist.

Nor were his legs any easier to free. Each ankle was tied securely to the corner posts and he was held spread eagled quite nicely. Schuldig sank back onto the mattress and tried to blow a long strand of hair off his cheek that was sticking to his sweaty face. The blindfold he wore was knotted at the back of his head and pulling painfully on the tangled red locks. He tried to scrape the dark material covering his eyes away on his arms but had no luck with that either. Frustrated he called out to his on again off again lover.

{Brad I know you can hear me. Let me loose ok?}

The red head waited a few minutes and got no reply. He tried to push his thoughts more forcefully into the precog’s mind.

{God Dammit Brad get your ass in here and let me loose!}

It was no use Crawford was easily keeping the telepath out. Although Schuldig got the fleeting image of the man sitting in his office reclining in his favorite leather chair. The leader of Schwarz was lazily swirling his favorite brandy around in a snifter as he gazed into the fireplace at the crackling flames. He was the picture of serene contentment.

When Schuldig lifted the American’s credit card two days ago so he could go club hopping he thought he had gotten away unscathed. The red head had returned the next morning reeking of booze and aftershave. Crawford had merely lifted one perfect brow and frowned as Schu stumbled off to bed. Nothing was said the next day either as they got the briefing for their next hit.

Evening had come and from across the dinner table Crawford had given Schu a smoldering look that almost screamed “naked in my room now”. It was all the red head could do to make it through the meal. Nagi kept giving him odd looks and Farfarello ignored them all as he neatly cut his rare steak into bite sized pieces.

After they had eaten Schuldig practically bolted to their leader’s room. He got the impression that Crawford definitely wanted him and right now. The door was barely shut and locked before Brad had him pinned against the wall with his arms held immobile above his head. Their lips met in a fierce battle of wills. Tongues tangled and breath mingled as little by little the red head surrendered control and leaned into the kiss. He let Brad thoroughly explore his mouth as his leader’s knee worked its way between his legs.

Schuldig groaned as that slacks covered thigh brushed hard against the growing bulge in his jeans. He lifted one leg to place it around Crawford’s lean waist and ground shamelessly into the man’s groin. The telepath smirked in satisfaction as Brad inhaled sharply at the intimate contact. Arms still pinned to the wall Schuldig was determined to get a rise out of the precog as he rocked his hips.

Brad released Schu’s mouth and nipped him sharply beneath the ear. Schuldig tensed a bit and realized that his leader was in a mood to mark his play toy. Well that was alright with him considering the red head did not mind it when he played rough. He knew it gave Crawford a sense of control he did not otherwise have on the telepath. Schu did protest though when his hands were freed and his shirt was ripped open.

“Dammit Brad that shirt was brand new!”

“So buy another one. Now be quiet.” Schu decided to play along. Any interruption might lead to a halt of the proceedings.

Also he knew better than to slide into his leader’s mind during sex. That was a sure way to get Brad angry and out of the mood. Schuldig suspected that it was because the act was too intimate and he did not want to be seen as the slightest bit vulnerable. This was only a slaking of lust, an occasional tension easing fuck. This was fine with Schuldig too as long as he got screwed into the mattress.

The telepath leaned heavily against the wall as Crawford nipped and sucked his way down to one roseate nipple. Brad laved the tender flesh and bit hard enough to make Schu squirm before moving on to the other distended nub. They were teased into aching peaks before Brad moved lower. He licked delicately at each ripple of Schu’s toned abdomen and flicked his tongue into the indentation of the telepath’s belly button. Anticipating the immanent blowjob Schu spread his legs as Brad nudged the fabric of his crotch with his cheek.

Schuldig wanted to howl in disappointment when his leader abruptly got to his feet. He glared at Crawford and waited to see what would happen next. Off came the suit jacket then the tie. They were carefully hung over the back of a chair before the dark haired man turned to his frustrated toy. One wrong word from Schuldig at this point and the prospect of sex would be a dim one.

Brad’s crisp white dress shirt was unbuttoned next and the red head admired every inch of that sculpted chest. He could not wait to taste the skin that lay beneath. Another sigh of disappointment as the shirt remained on as Brad unfastened his slacks. He slid them off and folded the pants carefully and laid them aside. Now clad only in his navy blue boxers Schu could see the evidence of Brad’s arousal clearly outlined in the silky fabric. Crawford slowly ran one finger lazily up and down the erection that tented his shorts. Schu was getting more frustrated by the minute. He swore right then he’d kill the bastard if Brad made him watch as he jerked himself off.

Brad settled in the wing chair and finally beckoned the red head over.

“On your knees in front of me.” He commanded.

Schu happily obliged and sank to his knees. This close he could see the small damp spot on the front of the silken fabric. He waited for Crawford to nod his head before reaching out and stroking the man through the soft material.

Up and down his fingers traced the hard outline. The warmth seeping into his fingers and the slight dampness of the fabric let Schuldig know that Brad was not as unaffected as he appeared. The telepath leaned close and blew on the moistened area. He was rewarded by a tensing of the procog’s thigh muscles. Schu smirked and placed his mouth on that spot so he could taste Brad through the slight barrier. When he sucked the red head noted with satisfaction that Brad’s head was leaning back in the chair and his eyes were closed. Nor could his leader still the slight shiver as Schuldig mouthed him through the silk.

Now thoroughly wet Brad’s arousal was sharply outlined by the clinging fabric and he was making little grunting noises as Schu nibbled up and down his length. The telepath seriously doubted that his leader even realized he was making such noises since it sounded so undignified.

Not satisfied with feeling the dark haired man through his boxers Schu curled his fingers under the elastic and slowly peeled them off. Brad raised his hips so the garment could be discarded onto the floor. He fisted his hands in Schuldig’s wealth of red gold hair and guided him onto his aching shaft. The telepath easily took him in to the hilt and stroked Brad’s cock with his tongue as the precog thrust into his mouth.

Schuldig let Brad set the pace because his leader wouldn’t have it any other way. If he came now he would last so much longer as he totally screwed the telepath senseless. If there was one thing he could say about his boss was that the man knew how to fuck… dear god he knew how to fuck. Schu reached between Brad’s thighs to fondle his sac as he sucked. The precog groaned deeply and his breathing sped up. He was close and must have worked himself up to quite a state before they ever came into the bedroom.

The telepath could not have pulled free if he tried. Brad’s hands were thoroughly tangled in his wild mane. Well if that was the way the pre-cog wanted to play Schuldig was happy to oblige. That did not stop him from commenting though.

{Little possessive tonight aren’t we Braddy?} Schuldig was perhaps one of the only people who could keep up a running monologue while giving a blowjob.

“Stay out of my head Schuldig. But if you must know then yes I am very possessive of my things. Now pay attention to what you’re doing.” Crawford spoke out loud since he was not fond of the telepath rummaging in his head.

How Brad managed to sound so calm Schu had yet to figure out. He deep throated the precog and caressed his rigid length with his tongue and was rewarded with another deep groan. Schuldig slowly pulled back and lightly scraped his teeth along Brad’s cock.

The leader of Schwarz moaned loudly this time making Schu grin around his mouthful. Brad always did like to mix a little pain with his pleasure.

“God Schuldig… again just like that.” Brad groaned as he watched Schuldig lower his head again.

When Brad started to vocalize his satisfaction Schu knew he was moments from coming. Knowing what brad liked from a long association of getting fucked by his boss Schu pulled back again till just the head was in his mouth. The telepath gripped Brad’s slick shaft pumping as he sucked and tongued the slit.

“Yes Schuldig…more just like that. Yes! Yes!” The precog gasped as he felt heat pool and spread outward from his groin.

{Your wish is my command.} Schu sucked and stroked as his leader groaned.

At the first splash of bitter liquid on the telepath’s tongue Brad yanked sharply back on Schu’s hair coming all over his surprised face. Schu still gripped Brad’s pulsing cock milking every last drop from the precog as he shuddered.

It should not surprise him really getting a face full. It was just one more way Brad asserted his dominance. As if to say… look what you let me do.

“Gee thanks Brad. But did you have to get it in my hair?” Schu looked up at his leader as he licked his lips.

“Get up.” Brad commanded.

Schu sighed. It looked like Crawford was not done playing dictator yet. But he knew better than to argue. He did as Brad bid and got to his feet and stood in front of the precog.

Now it was Schuldig’s turn to shiver as Crawford placed his hands on either side of the telepath’s face. Schu groaned as Brad licked slowly up one spattered cheek. This was new… usually he just told Schu to wipe it off himself. Up his face and over the bridge of his nose Brad’s tongue sought out every last drop of his release.

Then Brad claimed his lips with a mastery that left him gasping. Schuldig was putty in the man’s hands and he did not even think of refusing the tongue that was thrust insistently into his mouth. His kiss was salty with his own essence and held a hint of the cognac Brad had drunk after dinner. The precog bent his knee and forced it in between Schu’s legs against the bulge in his jeans.

The telepath groaned as he ground his hips shamelessly against Crawford’s bare leg. The friction was driving him to distraction and it was not nearly enough to get him off. But still it was better than nothing and Schu gasped as Crawford’s hands slowly slid down his back to grip his ass.

Brad’s mouth left his to blaze a trail from his jaw line to the base of his throat. The hands kneading his behind hauled him even closer as the precog bit the pale skin at the juncture of Schu’s neck and shoulder.

“Jesus Brad!” Schu whined when his teeth broke the skin.

Crawford merely smirked before licking up the small droplets of blood beading the surface of the bite.

Schuldig’s arms wrapped around Crawford’s waist and he closed his eyes as his leader seemed intent on doing his best vampire impression. He was left gasping and a bit confused when Brad suddenly let go and stepped away.

“Damnit quit being such a fucking tease!” Schu snapped and glared at the dark haired man standing in front of him.

Crawford narrowed his eyes. “Take off the rest of your clothes and get on the bed. Lie on your back with your legs spread.”

Schuldig slowly peeled out of his jeans and hissed as the denim slid over his erection. His dick was hard enough to pound nails. About damned time the telepath thought as he got onto the bed.

Schuldig squirmed impatiently as Brad just stood there looking at him. There was a dangerous glint in the precog’s eyes and Schu should have known to keep his mouth shut. But he never erred on the side of caution so why start now?

“Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Get over here and fuck me!”

“Don’t try my patience Schuldig you won’t like the results.” Crawford growled back.

“What’s got your dick in a twist all of a sudden? What the hell did I do this time?” Schu snarled right back.

“If you’re a good boy I just might tell you. Now shut up. I want your complete obedience.” Crawford slowly stroked his reawakening erection.

“Alright, alright… just get over here ok? I’m kinda uncomfortable.” Schu’s hands slid down his body to cup the base of his aching cock.

Crawford crossed the room and stopped at a chest beneath the window. Schu stroked himself idly as he watched his leader remove several items from the storage box. So that was how it was going to be… total submission. Schu sighed… well he should have expected it considering how the precog had been acting. Something was pissing Brad off and making him even more possessive tonight. He would just have to go along with it till Brad let out what was bothering him so much.

Schuldig held still as handcuffs were placed around his wrists and locked in place on the head board. His ankles were secured with silk ties and finally a blindfold was placed over his eyes. The telepath disliked the blindfold the most. He hated being that vulnerable because it brought back too many bad memories. But it would do no good to argue or struggle. Brad would get what he wanted… he always did.

Now spread eagled on the bed Schuldig waited tensely for what was to happen next. Crawford had quite a number of items in that chest to make this a somewhat unpleasant experience. He hissed and pulled against his bonds when an unexpectedly light touch traced a line from the side of his face all the way to the reddish gold curls at the base of his cock. The feathery touches only served to torment the writhing telepath and make him gasp.

Up and down his body the hands moved. Never lingering or giving more that a slight bit of contact to his throbbing flesh.

“Brad please… I need more. Fuck me. Do something… anything.” Schu would have been appalled at the whining note in his voice but all he wanted at this point was to come.

“All in good time Schuldig. I want to hear you beg. I want to hear you plead. Are you going to beg for me?” Crawford loosely gripped the red head’s cock and torturously slowly moved his hand up and down.

“Ahh… God Brad please. Fuck me… I want you inside me. I can’t… I need to come. Please!” Schu snarled in frustration as the hand on his cock was removed.

He cried out as it was replaced with something warm and wet. Brad’s tongue.

“Oh yes… so good. So fucking good.” Schuldig chanted as he was engulfed in a clinging warmth. It was not often Crawford gave him a blowjob but it was pure heaven when the man relented.

The red head tried to arch into the wet suction engulfing him but the bonds held him too securely to the bed. Still to finally get some relief to his neglected erection was such a relief that he groaned loud and long when he was taken in slowly and sucked. It would not take long for Schuldig to find the ending he craved. He was so close and could feel his orgasm build as his sac was caressed by soft fingers.

“Yes… more. Brad yes… yes…” Schuldig was almost ready to explode and he was so caught up in the sensations of a very thorough blowjob that it took his mind a moment to realize that the exquisite suction and heat was gone. So were the stroking hands.

In fact he now seemed to be quite alone. Tied to the bed with a raging hard on and no relief in sight.

“Brad?” Schuldig waited for a reply but got nothing.

Desperate the red head tried anything he could to ease the fierce ache between his legs. It was no use. His bonds simply would not allow him to move enough to get any friction at all. He slammed his head back onto the pillow and cursed his fate and the fucked up sense of humor of his leader.

So here he lay aroused, stuck and quite pissed off while Crawford sat in his study drinking fine brandy as he perused the details of their next mission. The bastard was even ignoring his mental pleas to be released. Schu would take either one… the freeing of his hands or his rock hard dick. The red head growled and pulled on the cuffs again then hissed as the abraded skin scraped painfully against the metal bracelets.

Perhaps he could get one of the others to let him loose since it seemed Crawford was going to be a prissy bitch tonight. He cast his mind to seek out the other occupants of the apartment. Schuldig brushed against Farfarello’s consciousness. Then hastily backed away. It looked to be another bad night for their psychotic team mate. The man had his good days and his bad days and this one looked to be a doozy. Nagi… yes Nagi would take pity on him. He sought out the teen and it was no surprise that he was in his room in front of the computer with his head phones blasting the latest J-pop idol’s creation. He politely brushed the young man’s thoughts with his. It would not do to get the chibi pissed at him for intruding. The red head clearly heard the mental sigh.

{Ooooh Nagi…} Schu could not even keep the whine out of his mental voice. His arms were starting to cramp.

{What is it Schuldig? I have to have to get these mission reports done.}

{Can you come here for a minute? Please…} The odds of the teen actually coming when he called were slim to none but Schu was desperate.

{Why? What do you need me for?} Nagi sent back suspiciously.

{Uhhh… I’ll tell you when you get here. I’m in Brad’s room.} After saying where he was the telepath knew his odds of a rescue dropped even more.

{Why are you in….. wait do I really want to know? Why should I get involved? What’s in it for me if I do?} Ok the kid was curious… he could work with curious. The cuffs would be no challenge at all for Nagi’s telekinesis.

{Can’t you just do it out of the goodness of your heart?} Schu was grasping at straws now.

{No.} Nagi was being totally uncooperative.

Damn when had the young man become so mercenary? Time to pull out the big guns.

{I promise not to tell Brad about a certain blond you have been chatting on-line with.} Nagi’s mental panic made Schu certain he had scored a direct hit.

{Alright, alright I’m coming.} Nagi was clearly still irritated and now more than a bit pissed that Schu knew of his little on-line boyfriend.

Wish I was coming Schuldig thought as he waited impatiently for the dark haired telekinetic to make an appearance. After what seemed like an eternity the door slowly opened and Nagi stepped into the room. He immediately froze at the site of Schu on the bed.

“Ahhhh…. I could have gone my whole life without having to see you like this. You know this has probably scarred me deeply.” Nagi tried to look away… he really did but it was like trying not to watch a train wreck.

“Very funny. Just unlock the damned cuffs Nagi.” Schuldig rolled his eyes at the teen’s comments.

“Tell me first what the hell you did to Crawford to make him leave you like this?” Nagi made it a point to look anywhere but at the bed.

“What makes you think I did something?” Schuldig tried to sound innocent but failed miserably.

“Come on Schuldig I know you. You had to have done something that royally pissed Crawford off. Now what was it? I’m curious.” Nagi heard the telepath shift restlessly on the bed. He still refused to look.

“Naaaagi…” Schu whined. “My arms are cramping and my legs are killing me. C’mon help me out.” It was a slight exaggeration but he really did ache a bit. Especially his dick.

“I don’t know Schu… Crawford left you like this for a reason. You think I want him mad at me?” Nagi did not really believe Schuldig would rat him out to their leader about his on-line chats with Omi. Not even he was that much of a bastard.

“Well if you won’t untie me then how about….” Schuldig left the rest of the sentence unsaid figuring Nagi would pick up on the meaning.

The young man in question made the mistake of looking at the man tied to the bed. The question hanging in the air became glaringly apparent. The telepath was still aroused and with no outlet in sight save for one.

“You’re not serious? No way in hell am I going to get you off.” Nagi grimaced in distaste.

”Come on Nags I’m in pain here. You wouldn’t even have to touch me. You could…. you know with your power. I bet you do it to yourself all the time.” Schuldig was walking on very thin ice especially since he was in a rather vulnerable position.

“The only thing I would do to you with my power is break it in half you filthy pervert.” Nagi replied with a truly frightening little smile.

“Fine turn your back on a team mate when he is suffering.” Schuldig plastered his best pout on his face. This conversation was actually quite entertaining and he knew Nagi was not truly offended or that he was, even for one moment, taking the request seriously.

“You know I should tell Crawford you are trying to corrupt me. In fact…” Nagi began.

“I can see what Schuldig was up to. Now Nagi aren’t there some mission reports you should be working on? I think you should attend to them now.”

Nagi nearly jumped out of his skin as Crawford laid a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t even heard the man enter the room.

“Yes Crawford I’ll go and do them right away.” Nagi turned to exit the room as quickly as possible. He really did not want to see what was going to happen next.

The precog waited until the door was shut before crossing the room to stand beside the bed.

“Bout fucking time you got back here.” Schuldig muttered and scowled.

“Still defiant are we? Well that can be taken care of. In fact why don’t you start by telling me who you were fucking two days ago that you had to rent a room in a love hotel with my card.” Crawford’s voice was sharp and brittle as broken glass.

“It was nobody… just some hottie I picked up at a night club. Why? It never bothered you before.” Schu could lie very convincingly and he was putting forth his best effort.

Crawford shed his robe and climbed onto the bed. He straddled the bound red head and idly trailed his hands up and down his captive’s chest. Schuldig gasped at the feeling of bare skin against his own and of pressure against his erect member.

“No one special you say.” Crawford’s hands slid up to encircle Schuldig’s throat. “Then how come you continue to see him? Tell me why you feel the need to slink off and fuck that blond Weiss slut?” The precog remarked calmly as he tightened his hands.

Schu gasped again but this time as it became a struggle to breathe.

“H…how did you find out?” Schuldig twisted but could not move enough to dislodge Crawford nor stop him from tightening his grip further.

“You think I trust you? It was so easy to follow you. I swear to God Schuldig if I thought for one moment you had betrayed us I would have just put a bullet in your brain. You will not see him again. Do you understand?” Crawford looked down at the body beneath him. He watched Schu struggle to breathe and it excited him… to have such power over the telepath was heady and incredibly arousing. He wanted to stake his claim.

“B…Brad can’t breathe… let go.” Schuldig knew it was no use... if Brad wanted to kill him there was not a thing he could do about it. He couldn’t even blast Crawford with his mind. The precog had the strongest shields he’d ever come across. Not that he wanted to use his power against the man who had literally saved his ass all those years ago.

“Promise me Schuldig!” Brad growled and did not loosen his grip.

On the verge of passing out the telepath managed to rasp out. “Yes. I p…promise.”

Crawford released his hands and as oxygen rushed back into his starved lungs Schuldig began to cough. The red head did not know whether to cry with relief or howl in frustration as Brad climbed off of him. A moment later Schuldig’s legs were released and he felt the bed dip as Crawford returned to his spot between the red head’s legs.

The blindfold was ripped away and Schu winced as some hair was pulled out as the cloth was tossed aside. He looked up at the man leaning over him. Brad Crawford was certainly a force to be reckoned with and the power he wielded was a hell of a turn on.

Schuldig watched with rapt attention as the precog grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Brad thoroughly coated his cock and closed his eyes for a moment savoring the slick glide of his hand. The red head nearly moaned in anticipation.

Crawford then opened his eyes and glared at his willing prisoner. He grabbed the telepath’s legs and spread them wide. Schu took a huge gasping breath as Brad lined himself up and started to push slowly inside the clenching heat of his subordinate.

Steadily he sank into Schuldig’s depths. Crawford ignored the hissed exclamations of the man under him as he was stretched to accommodate Brad’s sizeable erection. He did not stop pushing till he was buried to the hilt inside Schuldig. Brad‘s grip on the red head’s thighs was tight enough to mark the pale skin as he staked his claim.

He stayed that way till Schu started to buck slightly to encourage him to move.

“Damnit don’t you fucking stop after making me wait all this time!” Schuldig scowled and tried to raise his hips again.

“You belong to me.” Brad pulled out slowly as Schuldig groaned loudly.

“Yes… yours.” Schu panted as Crawford gripped his weeping cock and pumped.

“Mind, body and soul Schuldig!” Brad slammed back in to that velvet sheath and could not stop a groan of his own.

“Yours Brad… just God don’t stop!” Schu cried out again as Crawford began to thrust hard into his arching body.

Again and again Brad’s hips slammed against Schuldig’s raised ass. The telepath writhed beneath him tossing his head on the pillow as his prostate was nudged repeatedly. The hand on his cock and the stimulation from Brad’s cock proved to be his undoing. He’d been hard for so long that when Schuldig came the rush of heat and the intensity of his spasming body shoved the precog right over the edge as well. He spilled his hot seed deep into his partner as he continued to thrust shallowly. Milking every last nuance of his rather mind blowing culmination.

Spent at last Brad collapsed heavily on top of the gasping telepath. Which earned him a pained moan.

“Fuck Brad get off you’re heavy and my wrists are killing me.” Schuldig whined sleepily.

For once Brad did as he was asked and slowly pulled out of his lover and retreated to the bathroom. Schuldig shifted uncomfortably till a noticeably cleaner precog returned with a washcloth. Unaccustomed to such treatment the red head lay still and watched as Brad cleaned the traces of his release from Schu’s body. Then the cuffs were unlocked and he sighed in relief.

Schuldig started to get off the bed when he was surprised again as Crawford climbed in beside him and pulled him back down to his side. Crawford spooned up behind him and reached down for the comforter covering them both.

“What’s going on Brad?” Schu was confused, never had Crawford wanted him to stay after sex. Usually he was kicked out to go back to his own room.

“Shut up and go to sleep. You wear me out.” Brad slung one arm around Schuldig’s waist and closed his eyes.

The telepath lay there still a bit stunned when realization hit.

“You were jealous! You were fucking jealous!” Schuldig crowed in delight.

Brad knew there was no use in denying it and the telepath would continue to badger him. “If you tell anyone I will shoot you. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep.”

Schuldig could not stop the self satisfied smirk from his face as he closed his eyes. For the first time in a long while he fell asleep with a smile on his face in the arms of someone who actually cared enough about him to be jealous.


End file.
